The Help
by Kelly6
Summary: People always manage to suprise you. Chlex eventually.
1. The new maid

The Help  
  
People always surprise you.  
  
Disclaimer: As if I need to tell you. They aren't mine.  
  
A/N: I have no idea where this came from but I'm almost positive that it's never been done before so what the hey. I hope you guys like it and please give me feedback. If I think no one's reading it, I'll probably quit posting it.  
  
*****  
  
Lex sauntered casually into his kitchen only to find it already occupied. There was a young girl -twenty four at the most- with long, flowing red hair dancing around it, singing with the music that flowed out of the little boom box on the counter. She was dressed in what appeared to be pajamas. She topped off the ensamble with a pair of fluffy bunny slippers. She held a sponge in one hand and some cleaning fluid -at least that's what Lex assumed it was; he's never actually seen the stuff- in the other.  
  
Are you infatuated with me?  
  
I could end your curiosity.  
  
And if you don't think I'm too rude, here's your chance to make your move.  
  
I sit and wait for nobody,  
  
People say that my,  
  
My style is so crazy;  
  
I think you like it baby.  
  
Do you want to get nasty?  
  
I dare you to undress me.  
  
She continued her dance until finally, she turned. When she looked up she saw Lex staring at her; an amused eyebrow arched. "So I take it you're the new maid." He looked her up and down. "I don't believe that that's the uniform, however."  
  
"You're right." She said somewhat defiantly, "It's not. This is way more comfortable than that stuffy outfit we're forced to parade around in. I have a question. How are we supposed to clean the house correctly if we're worried about keeping our 'dry clean only' clothes from getting dirty" "Anyway," She began when she saw Lex's mouth open, "I knew that no one was going to be here today so it wouldn't have mattered. This leads me to my next question. What are you doing here, Mr. Luthor? You're supposed to be in Metropolis. A business meeting, I presume."  
  
This girl seemed extremely familiar but he couldn't place where from. "That was quite bold, Miss .?" He trailed off suggestively, waiting for her reply. When none came, he continued. "You are aware that I am your employer, correct?"  
  
That comment didn't shake her at all. "It wasn't in my contract to be discreet and know nothing." She replied, dismissing the idea that she could be fired entirely. "Plus, aren't you bored of having everybody listen to you? I thought it was about time for a change."  
  
He ignored her comment. "I think it's time to continue with your work. However lovely your voice may be, I believe I'm paying you to clean, not perform." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Once he left the room, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but smile. Her plan had worked; he didn't recognize her. She supposed she had her newly red locks and the element of surprise to thank for that. 'It's not like he's expecting me to become a maid at his house. Do you think he really expects me to go this far just for a story?' She thought to herself. 'Plus with a new identity for this assignment, thanks to my contacts, he'll never realize that it's me. This is too perfect.'  
  
*****  
  
Lex paged his secretary. "Betty?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Get me the information on the new maid."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Five minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. Betty stuck her head in the door.  
  
"I have the information on the new maid here, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Simon. Please put it on my desk."  
  
She did as she was told. Lex picked up the file and read the name. Lorelei Williams; nothing familiar at all about that. He repeated it again. Still nothing. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere else. He supposed he'd have to take that up with her. He didn't have to do it right now -she was one of the live-in maids, he had plenty of time.  
  
He fell asleep with the new maid, Lorelei, on his mind.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think. Was it good? Did it suck? Should I continue? 


	2. another performance

The Help *Chapter Two* PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The song is not mine, durr.  
  
*****  
  
Chloe was not happy. She had to get up at six in the morning for her first weekday on the staff. Who the hell gets up at six o'clock in the fucking morning?? Sure, she had had a cup of coffee, but the stuff at the mansion was weak. Apparently, Lex doesn't like his coffee strong.  
  
So, anyway, it was six thirty in the morning and Chloe was not a happy camper. She was heading towards one of the rooms in Lex's hallway to begin cleaning when she heard it. 'No frigging way. There's no way that that could be Lex, but God I hope it is, that would be too funny.' She thought to herself. Naturally, she took a little detour in the direction of the noise and figured if worse came to worse, she would pretend to have gotten lost. She stopped in front of the door, opened it, and peeked inside. At the sight, she collapsed laughing against the wall. She took a couple seconds to compose herself and then strolled right inside.  
  
Tell me how you want it to be,  
  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh, because  
  
My loneliness is killing me,  
  
And I, I must confess, I still believe  
  
(Still believe)  
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind, so give me a sign,  
  
Hit me baby, one more time.  
  
Lex was dancing all around his room, seemingly just out of the shower, dressed in a towel. He was singing into a hairbrush and very into his little concert. Chloe smirked at him and commented, "Turns out I'm not the only performer in this house."  
  
Lex jumped a good distance into the air and whirled around to face her. When he sees he has a visitor, he turns a very interesting shade of red; so much for the infamous Luthor expressionless face.  
  
Then, Chloe notices what he's holding in his hand. "And why do you have a hairbrush, anyway? In case you haven't noticed," She began and sneaked a peek at his scalp, "You don't have all that much hair."  
  
"I should fire you right now." Lex muttered.  
  
"But you won't." Chloe replied. "I'm just too darn cute. Besides, it's not like I've broken any rules. I'm a maid; I'm supposed to be cleaning. I'm even wearing that stupid little uniform you're so fond of." She did a little twirl to show it off.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Lex practically growled. It appears that he wasn't in the greatest of moods either. Although, Chloe's mood was rapidly improving. This was even better than the story she had originally come here for. Well, funnier at least.  
  
"I was cleaning a room a little up the hall and I heard some noise coming from here, so I came to check it out. I had to make sure that no small animals were being horribly tortured and then killed. Thank God, they aren't; it was just you singing." She couldn't help it, she had to say it. Who cares if he fired her and she didn't get a story? Cardboard boxes are pretty comfortable these days.  
  
Lex's eyebrows shot up at the young woman's audacity. There was something about her that made him want to simultaneously throttle and kiss her. And he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd known her before. But that was impossible. He had never met anyone named Lorelei Williams before. And she was a maid so there was no way she was just another one- night stand from his past. Besides, she was too young to have been one; she would have been about ten when he went through his wild phase. So where did he know her from?  
  
Lex was broken out of his introspection when Chloe slung an arm around him. "So, a fan of Brittney Spears, huh? And may I ask the obvious question of why? I mean, sure, she's hot and all but she's not the greatest singer in the world. I mean, even your rendition of that song was a step up from hers."  
  
"Gee thanks." Lex muttered.  
  
"Lighten up, I'm just kidding. Have you ever in your life just had fun? Well, besides when you're performing teeny-bopper music for your dresser."  
  
"Do you want to be fired, Miss Williams?"  
  
"No, I can't really say I do. And my name is Ch-Lorelei, not 'Miss Williams'."  
  
He pretended not to notice her little slip-up. 'So her real name begins with a C. Maybe that's why she seems so familiar. Maybe I have known her from somewhere else.' He thought to himself. "All right, Lorelei, I can live with that."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, do actually know all of your staff's names?"  
  
"Pretty much only the people I talk to everyday, such as the cooks, the butlers and my secretary."  
  
"You have a secretary here too?" An incredulous Chloe asked. "How long does she work for, because, I mean, aren't you at work most of the day?" She tried to make it sound just idly curious, not like she needed to know.  
  
"She only works for a few hours a day because, yes, I am at work most of the time."  
  
"Like when?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. "Before you go to work or after you get home?"  
  
"Before work, usually, I use her to get all of my files ready before I leave. And why does it matter to you?"  
  
"I want to know when I should clean your office; I am assigned this wing, after all, it could be important for me to know. I don't want to piss off your secretary and end up full of staples or something." At that, Lex let out a chuckle. "I'm glad that the prospect of me dying amuses you so much." Chloe pouted.  
  
"No, it's not that." Lex reassured her. "It's the idea of Betty doing anything violent. She couldn't even hurt someone if she tried. Not that she would -try, I mean. She's a non-confrontational type of person."  
  
"Well, anyway, I should probably be getting back to work, unless of course you'd rather pay me to talk to you. I wouldn't mind that all that much, easier work."  
  
"As tempting as that offer sounds, I think I'll pass. Your cleaning services are more helpful to me than your conversational ones."  
  
"Fine." She pouted. "Back to cleaning bathrooms for me, then, I suppose."  
  
Lex chuckled a little at the woman before him. She really was fun to talk to. "Well, if you'd like to talk to me, you're always welcome." He paused a moment before adding as an afterthought, "As long as you're not charging me for it."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile at the offer. "Lex Luthor fraternizing with the common folk. Who'da thunk?"  
  
"Good day, Miss-" He began before correcting himself, "Lorelei."  
  
Chloe smiled all the way back to the room she was supposed to have been cleaning. Had Lex actually given her an invitation to come whenever she felt like it to talk? That was great, not only because she might be able to wrangle something resembling an interview out of him, but because she had forgotten how much fun it was to talk to Lex.  
  
*****  
  
Lex smiled and hummed as he got himself ready for the day. Not only was he a step closer to figuring out the Lorelei woman's origins, but he was also that much closer to making a friend.  
  
*****  
  
I know this chapter had a LOT of dialogue in it but I couldn't help it, that's just how it came out.  
  
So what do you think? Did it suck? Should I continue? *Kelly 


End file.
